


More Than Words

by dubsdubu



Series: The Promise AU and Oneshots [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubsdubu/pseuds/dubsdubu
Summary: Jihyo and Mina end up in poetry class together. Feelings develop but things are complicated. Will they ever have their happy ending?
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Park Jisoo | Jihyo
Series: The Promise AU and Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917361
Kudos: 11





	More Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> If you've stumbled upon this work, it is not new. I originally uploaded it to Twitter (Oct 2018), then AFF (Oct 2018), and now I've finally made an Ao3. (:
> 
> This is a MiHyo Oneshot part of "The Promise" Series. It's a prologue/spin-off that doesn't require you to read the SaiDa AU, but the resolution of their story takes place in one of the later chapters of that AU.
> 
> cw // alcohol

Jihyo sat at the front of her poetry class quite excited to be dabbling in some creative writing. It was the last semester of her third year at NYU and she finally found time in her schedule to squeeze this class in.

Jihyo was a busy person. She worked as the dean's assistant in between classes and when she wasn't working, she would volunteer her time at the Transfer Center. As if those weren't enough, Jihyo was also the president of 2 clubs on campus.

She was an honor student who, much like her other friends, were at NYU on a scholarship. Despite all her extracurriculars, she managed to maintain an excellent GPA and was in fact in the top 5% of her class.

When Jihyo wasn't drowning in work or hanging out with friends, she spent a lot of time reading or writing. It didn’t really matter where or when, as long as she had time she would either take out a book to read or start scribbling ideas in her journal.

As an English Major, she enjoyed creative writing, but poetry was something that terrified her. She never fancied herself as much of a poet. She was much more confident in her ability to write longer pieces of fiction -- short stories were her strong suit.

Still, she did enjoy reading poetry. She liked how you could say a lot with very little words. Her favorites were mostly about romance (though she wouldn't openly admit that to any of her peers). The art of writing poetry about love and passion was elegant. Pieces about lost love were her guilty pleasure.

Jihyo wondered what this class, in particular, would be like. Speaking from experience, she knew how beneficial a writing class like this one could be. Although poetry was a genre she hadn’t had much practice in, she hoped that this class would allow her to hone her skills.

“Is this seat taken?” a soft voice interrupted her thoughts.

She knew that voice anywhere.

“Myoui Mina in an English class? What are you doing here?”

“I needed electives. But I actually do like poetry. I'm just not that good at writing it -- so I’m here to learn. And you, why are you here?”

“Why am I here? That's quite an existential question. I'm not sure I can answer that.” Jihyo said sarcastically causing Mina to pout.

“Haha I’m an English major, remember? This class is a requirement, but I do enjoy reading poetry as well and I want to write it better too.” 

Mina took the seat next to her. “Ah right. So I guess we’ll be seeing each other a lot this semester?”

“I guess so, Miss Myoui.”

And see each other they did. They had spent the entire semester practically in each other’s company. They worked on assignments together and always gave each other feedback about pieces they had to turn in.

Jihyo found herself admiring the dancer’s ability to write. Mina had a way with words that Jihyo rarely saw amongst her peers. Mina wrote poetry like she danced. Graceful. Elegant. Beautiful. Her pieces always managed to make Jihyo feel some type of way.

At first, the pair just hung out solely for the purpose of their class but as the semester progressed both found joy in the other’s company. Jihyo, in particular, noticed how easily the dancer could lift her mood.

Being near Mina was relaxing and it distracted her from stress. Mina filled Jihyo’s life with light; but it wasn't the obnoxiously glaring light around noon. It was more like that golden hour right before the sun sets when all the world glows with a certain beauty.

Jihyo’s life was chaotic and Mina was the calm. She was serenity. She was the escape Jihyo needed to find peace even if it was just for a few moments. The more time she spent with the dancer, the more Jihyo found herself falling for Mina.

Something about how modest Mina was amazed her. The girl was clearly gifted in a lot of ways but she always reminded humble. Maybe that's why Jihyo found her attractive. Mina was down to earth despite being practically perfect. 

“You know, for someone who said they couldn't write well, you sure know how to churn out masterpieces,” Jihyo said as she finished reading another one of Mina’s poems.

“What are you talking about? They're not that good. Honestly.” Mina took the piece of paper from Jihyo’s hands and stared at it with discerning eyes.

“Yeah and I'm sure the professor compliments you after every assignment because you're an ‘extremely terrible’ writer!” Not that Jihyo was jealous, of course. The professor also complimented her work every now and then.

“Well, people have different tastes. Maybe she just likes my style of writing,” Mina insists.

“You must have high standards if you don’t like your own work.”

“I like your pieces better than I like mine. So if I have high standards then that means yours are better.” Mina tried to weasel her way out of accepting the compliment.

But Jihyo was not having it. “How about we agree to disagree?”

“Nope, yours are better and mine are basic.” Mina had a cheeky grin plastered on her face.

“You're unbelievable, you know that! How can someone be so oblivious of their own talent? And it's not even just writing. It's dancing and singing and everything. You're perfect but you can't see it.”

That came out more forceful than Jihyo intended. It caused Mina to blush and Jihyo felt the heat rise in her cheeks as well. An awkward silence settles between the pair but not for long.

“So uh are you going to Nayeon's party?” Mina asked in an attempt to change the subject.

“I mean I feel like I'm obliged to go since she is my roommate and she’s having it at our place.”

“RIGHT, right. I forget that. I see her so often at Momo's I forget that you two actually live together. I guess I'll see you there then. Will you be bringing anyone special?”

Jihyo raised a brow. Why was Myoui Mina asking her if she was bringing anyone? Everyone knew she was too busy to date. Though, given how strong her feelings for Mina have gotten recently, there might be an exception she was willing to make.

“Nope, I’m still single last time I checked. Are you bringing anyone special?”

“Well...I’m going with Sana, but she’s obviously not that special. It’s just me, myself, and I. Keep me company? I’m not too fond of parties.”

“Hopefully I'm sober enough to interact with you but I won't make any promises. I drink the stress away. And I have a lot of stress to get rid of.” Jihyo lets out a laugh.

Mina furrows her brows. “I can't imagine. I don’t know how you do it, Ji. You’re like a god-- doing all these things.”

“Me? A god? I would think your life is more stressful, what with you going to auditions like all the time.”

“Yeah but I love to dance. In a way, it relaxes me. Auditions are rough, but I try to just keep improving myself and not let rejection get the best of me. You know I think the only thing stressing me out right now is writing! Somehow i just don't feel good enough.”

“Nothing I say will convince you otherwise, huh?”

Mina shakes her head and looks at her poem again. Jihyo sighs. She wanted more than anything to show Mina how great she was, but the dancer was stubborn -- even more so than her. There was simply no arguing with Mina.

It was the night of Nayeon's party. Momo arrived with Jeongyeon while Jihyo and Nayeon were still setting up their apartment. It wasn’t too far from campus but it was New York; everyone walked everywhere. Momo insisted on coming early to help Nayeon get ready. She was a truly devoted girlfriend.

Sana arrived alone (and slightly buzzed) not long after the party officially began. There were only a few other people around at that time since most people don't show up to parties early. Music was blasting but no one was dancing yet.

By the time the party was in full swing, it was 45 minutes past the designated start time. Everyone that eventually showed up was already somewhat drunk. Jihyo herself had already downed several drinks as well. She was glad to see that people were finally dancing in the living room. At least her efforts of creating a playlist didn’t go to waste.

Despite having had a few drinks, Jihyo was still fairly coherent. She wanted to wait before truly getting too drunk. Mina had yet to arrive and Jihyo promised to keep her company; though, Jihyo was growing impatient. A college party where you're the most sober person isn't at all fun. You needed to be at a certain level of intoxication to tolerate all the drunk people around you. 

“Where’s your roommate, Sana?” Jihyo asked Sana who also seemed to be fairly sober. 

“Oh, she said she'd be late. She booked an audition in a few days and she wanted to get some hours of practice in.”

“Ah...I see. Wow, I hope she gets it. I know she’s been trying to get a gig for so long.”

“Yeah, she has. Hey, by the way, what are we even celebrating tonight? Why did Nayeon suddenly decide to throw a party?”

“Another excuse to drink maybe? Nayeon just wanted to have a kickback. Spring is ending soon and some of her friends are graduating.”

“But she’s not graduating yet, right?”

Jihyo shakes her head. As far as she knew, Nayeon still had another year of coursework to complete for her double major.

“So what -- is she sad that she’s staying another year and that’s why she wants to get drunk?” Sana teases.

“Have you seen that girl? I think she would love to have any excuse to stay in school and be near Momo.” Both girls laugh.

Jihyo notices Sana’s expression change. “Why are you getting drunk tonight, Ji?”

“Can’t a girl just drink? I don't know. It just makes me feel a little better. It takes the edge off.”

“Life can't be that bad, right? You’re pretty much the most successful person I know.”

“I don't know, Sana. I think life is complicated and stressful. Hey, don’t get so serious with me. I'm already slightly intoxicated so I’m not responsible for anything I say. And you, why are you drinking?”

“I watch my best friend and her girlfriend and sometimes I feel lonely. I want that too. Haha, that or maybe it's just the booze talking.”

“Stress and loneliness. I’ll drink to that!” Jihyo grabs a shot glass from the nearby table and downs it.

“Hey, don't overdo it. I prefer talking to a coherent Jihyo.”

“Sure. sure.” Jihyo dismissed Sana's concerns, downing another shot as the other girl walked away.

Honestly, she didn't even know why she was drinking. Maybe she was stressed out by her many commitments. Maybe she too felt lonely. Or maybe her feelings for a certain ballerina were getting too complicated to handle and it was driving her insane.

It had been a few days since she’d seen the girl and she wasn’t used to going this long without seeing the dancer. Was Mina distancing herself? Was she being too pushy about Mina being a good writer? Jihyo was paranoid about sending the girl all the wrong signals because she didn’t want to scare her away.

As if on cue, the younger girl walked through the front door and slowly made her way through the crowd. Jihyo noticed her immediately and called her over.

“Mina!” Jihyo waved her hands frantically causing Mina to laugh.

“You’re already drunk, Jihyo. I thought you said you’d keep me company?”

“I-- I’m not drunk. I just had a few drinks. I promise.” Jihyo wasn’t lying. She wasn’t drunk. Not yet. She was just happy to see Mina around.

“Where is my roommate?”

“Huh? Oh, Sana? Uh...she was here a minute ago. Maybe she went to talk to Momo. Hey, do you want a drink? You need to catch up with me. I’ll grab you something. Just stay here.”

After sharing a few more drinks with the dancer, Jihyo could safely say she was tipsy. She could barely stand up straight and everything around her started to slow down. Stress was the least of her worries which at that point. The loud music didn’t help her.

“I love this song! Dance with me?” It was a question but Mina already grabbed Jihyo’s hand before she could even respond. The pair soon found themselves in the middle of the living room surrounded by other dancing bodies.

Jihyo couldn’t help but smile. She was dancing with arguably one of the most beautiful girls on campus. Not only that, it was also the said girl who had asked her to dance first. Even in her drunken state, she wondered what that possibly meant. Could Mina ever see her more than just a friend?

She hoped so. She wanted to believe that it was possible, but she just didn’t know where she stood with the dancer. They never talked about their personal lives like that. Mina never mentioned having feelings for anyone.

But if Jihyo knew one thing, Mina always talked about love in her poetry. She talked about love liked she had experienced the purest kind. Her words were passion and she always knew just what to say.

More songs played. They danced together -- a little too close to be just friends. Mina had her arms wrapped around Jihyo's neck pulling the other girl close. Maybe she noticed how difficult it was for Jihyo to stand up straight. Maybe she just wanted to hold her.

Whatever the case, Jihyo knew she was losing herself. Being this close to Mina was dangerous. She wondered if Mina was doing this because she wanted to or because she was intoxicated. Jihyo was about to ask Mina a question when an equally drunk Jeongyeon came in and interrupted the pair.

Seeing Jeongyeon appear made Mina let go of Jihyo. The dancer turned her complete attention to the other girl and began dancing with her. Jeongyeon was obviously uncomfortable but she didn’t say anything. She just let drunk Mina do what she wanted.

Jihyo had to admit seeing Mina quickly drop her to dance with someone else filled her with envy. She didn’t want to feel this way but she couldn’t help it. The dancer apparently had that effect on her. She quickly excused herself from the situation. She looked back to see only to find an unbothered Mina.

Drunk. Mina made her feel drunk. Or maybe it was just the alcohol. Jihyo couldn’t tell. But her feelings for the dancer were becoming more and more apparent. She was getting jealous because she liked the dancer. She decided she needed to tell someone. Anyone.

She found Sana sitting on the couch. “Sana, I really like someone. I like her but I can’t be with her cause it will ruin everything.”

“It better not be me, Jihyo. I didn’t sign up to take care of an alcoholic for the rest of my life.”

“Ew! No, not you. You’re like not my type. Also, I’m not an alcoholic.”

“Sure, keep telling yourself that. You’re obviously very drunk right now. Who do you like, Ji?”

“I can’t tell you. It will ruin everything.” With every word she spoke, she felt her eyes getting droopier.

Sana laughed. “Why did you bring it up then?”

Before Jihyo could answer she collapsed in front of Sana.

She woke up the next morning in her own bed. She wondered how she’d gotten there. The last thing she remembered was talking to Sana. Sana...what did she tell the other girl? She hoped it was nothing too personal.

She walked out of her bedroom and found Sana and Mina sleeping on the couch. They’d spent the night. Good. She wouldn’t have liked it if both of them went home drunk and unsupervised.

“Jihyo? You okay?” She turned to find Sana’s eyes peeking from the other side of the couch. The girl looked like a mess but she couldn’t say much for herself either. No one looks good hungover.

“I’m fine, Sana. Thanks for bringing me to my room.” Jihyo gives the Sana a thumbs up.

“Oh, I didn’t do that. Mina did.”

“She did?”

“Yeah, she saw you falling and came running. I was gonna do it but she insisted on watching after you.”

Jihyo didn’t know what to say. She just nodded and began to walk to the kitchen. She had to admit it made her a little happy that a buzzed Mina would still care about her.

“Hey, Ji. Do you remember anything you told me last night?”

The truth was she did. She recalled telling Sana she liked someone. It happened right before she blacked out. Though she wasn’t sure if she named who she liked.

She decided it would be best to feign ignorance and denied having any memory of last night. Part of her hoped that would be enough to make Sana drop the topic but she was wrong.

“Well you said you liked someone, but before you could tell me who, you collapsed. Do you want to talk about it?” Sana looked genuinely concerned.

“I’m sure I was just drunk. I don't even remember saying those things. Plus I don’t have anyone I like at the moment,” Jihyo said nonchalantly.

“You don't?” A sleepy Mina popped up from the other side of the couch. “Sorry I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just woke up and heard you two.”

Jihyo laughed nervously. Of course, she liked someone. She liked Mina. But now Mina thought there was no one she was interested in. She cursed herself for lying.

“Yeah, I mean...I don't think I like anyone.”

Mina nodded her head and got up from the couch. “Oh...okay then. That's cool. I guess you're far too busy for that kind of stuff huh?”

“Yeah...I guess so.” Jihyo watched as Mina made her way to the restroom. She couldn't tell anything from Mina's tone. She seemed ambivalent about the news.

That was the last thing Jihyo heard from Mina that day. She didn't see the other girl leave. Mina certainly didn't say bye before leaving. Jihyo wondered if the other girl was upset?

Could it be that Mina felt something to? Maybe Jihyo was going crazy but the dancer was definitely sending her mixed signals at this point. She needed to know where she stood. This was adding additional stress that she didn't need in her life.

Later that night Park Jihyo found herself pacing her room deciding whether or not to call Myoui Mina. She realized it was definitely in her best interest to just shoot her shot and get it over with.

What could go wrong? Mina may just avoid her forever. But she didn't seem like that kind of person. Would Mina only befriend her out of pity? Impossible. This was Mina, she was kind and sweet and she would never purposely hurt anyone.

Jihyo was glad she was home alone because this meant she could scream into her pillow in frustration if necessary. She wouldn't want Nayeon to see her like this. It would only make the other girl worry.

Jihyo decided to muster up all her courage. She picked up her phone and called the dancer.

“Ji? Why are you calling me? It's like 11 pm.” Mina's voice was as soft as ever.

“Oh, I'm sorry were you asleep?”

Mina giggled. “No, I was playing a game. What's up?”

“Are you alone right now?”

“Not really. Sana is here but she’s in the bathroom taking a shower. Did you need some--”

“No. No, I just -- uh… I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Alright, ask away!”

“You know what? I uh--nevermind. Forget I called.”

“Are you drunk again, Ji?”

“No! No, I promise I'm not. It's not important.”

“Oh come on! Just say it. I'm sure what you have to say is important, Ji. I want to hear it. You are important to me.”

Myoui Mina just called her important. It would have been a lie if Jihyo had said that that didn't make her more anxious. She couldn't find the right words to express what she wanted to say.

Ironic. An English major who didn't know how to use words.

“Ji? Are you still there? Are you alright? Do you need me to --”

“Mina, I like you!” Jihyo just blurted it out and as soon as she'd realized what she did, she hung up the phone.

A few seconds later her screen began to light up again. It was Mina. Jihyo backed away from the phone worried that her thoughts might betray her and convince her to answer the call.

Ten minutes. Mina was stubborn but so was she. She refused to answer even though Mina had been calling her nonstop. Truth be told, Jihyo felt terrible. She didn't want to ignore Mina. She just didn't know what to say to the girl.

Jihyo thought that maybe she owed Mina an explanation. It was the least she could do. The phone stopped ringing and Jihyo decided that she would pick it up if it rang again. If the phone were to ring one more time, she would answer and tell Mina everything she wanted to know.

But the phone never rang. She waited for a minute. And then for another. Soon fifteen minutes had passed and there was still no phone call. Mina was done with her. She considered calling the girl back but thought that it would be too awkward at that point.

She knew it was probably a bad idea but she needed a drink. She made her way to the kitchen looking for something to drown the pain that was beginning to well up in her chest. Vodka. That should do it.

She opened the cupboard to find nothing but empty bottles. She cursed under her breath realizing that they had finished every last drop of alcohol in their apartment during the party.

*knock knock knock*

“Who the-- Nayeon? You have keys, use it!” Jihyo shouted.

*knock knock knock*

Jihyo opened the door ready to scream at Nayeon for being a lazy ass who could never be bothered to use her keys.

“Nayeon for the-- Mina? What are you--?”

Before Jihyo could finish Mina latched her arms around the older girl’s neck and did something that took her breath away.

The dancer crashed their lips together with such force Jihyo almost lost her balance. Thankfully she didn't because this kiss was something else.

She never imagined the reserved Myoui Mina could be this bold. Soft lips kissed with such passion even she found it hard to keep up. She also found it difficult to catch enough air to breathe.

Jihyo was surprised her legs were still able to support her. With each passing moment, she felt them getting weaker so she held onto the dancer for support.

She didn't know how long they'd been kissing but when they both pulled away they were both breathless.

“Ji...oh gosh. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.” Mina began to back away from Jihyo.

Jihyo held onto her hand refusing to let go. “What? No, it's fine I-- I didn't mind--”

“It's just that I have all of these feelings for you, but I don't know if I'm ready for a relationship yet. But I also really like you.” Mina was blabbering.

“Hey, hey I didn't ask you for a relationship. We don't have to be anything if you don't want to. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry, Mina.”

“No, no. You don't understand. I do like you. I just don't want anything public right now. I want to take things slow.”

“Is kissing slow to you?”

Mina laughed. “I--no. But I just felt like I had to do it, you know?”

Jihyo kissed Mina on the cheek. “You're adorable, Myoui. We really don't have to be anything right now.”

Mina shot her a half smile.

“It'll happen or it won't. Just know that I’m willing to wait for you. You just have to be honest with me and tell me if you ever change your mind and begin liking someone else.”

“I can't guarantee that I won't like anyone else but I can assure you that what I feel right now is very real. Please don't doubt that just because I don't want to tell people yet.”

Truthfully Jihyo was a little disheartened that Mina wanted to keep whatever this was a secret. She tried to quiet the voices in her head. Paranoia was never a friend of hers and she wasn't going to let it get to her.

She trusted Mina more than those voices. If there was anything she could count on, it was Mina. She just had to be patient.


End file.
